She's a Lady
by Sango0808
Summary: On a whim, Sango enters a sweepstakes. The grand prize? A complete make-over and a trip to Japan! When Sango bumps into an old friend, sparks fly. Too bad he doesn't recognize her now that she's all glammed up!
1. Default Chapter

She's a Lady

Summary: On a whim, Sango enters a sweepstakes. The grand prize? A complete make-over and a trip to Japan! When Sango bumps into an old friend, sparks fly. Too bad he doesn't recognize her now that she's all glammed up!

"Anu-ue, I'm going to be late for school!" hollered Kohaku down the hallway leading to his big-sisters room. Inside, Sango lay with a pillow over her head and tousled mahogany hair. With a lot of grumbling, she got out of bed.

"Make me some coffee if you want to get to school before 3rd period!" she demanded as she shuffled to the bathroom. She was DEFINATLEY not a morning person.

A cup of hot coffee, a lot of cursing, and a frantic hold-on-for-you-life car ride later, Kohaku arrived at school, right on time.

Yawning loudly, Sango threw the car in reverse, and backed out of the parking lot...or about as far as the pole behind her would allow. She forgot she had backed in, not pulled in. Cursing, she pulled forward. Sango got out of her car to assess the damage.

"Great! Just great!" Sango yelled to no one in particular. The rear bumper of her car had a small dent in it, and the pain was scratched. Normally, Sango wouldn't have been too upset. This wasn't the case today, because she had been using a rental car until her old one was out of the shop! On the verge of tears or a mad killing rampage, Sango got back in the car and drove home to get ready for work.

While getting ready for work, Sango turned on the radio.

"Now, be the third caller to answer this question and get a chance to win a trip for two to Japan and a complete make-over, not to mention 500! The question is: What is the Japanese word for demon!"

Sango chuckled. With all her luck that day, she would have a better chance getting struck by lightening than winning something like that. Out of amusement she decided to test her luck, and called the number.

"Hello lucky called #3, do you know the Japanese word for demon?" asked the announcer.

"Yes its...Arigatou!" rang the bubbly-sounding girl who had gotten through.

"Ooh, I'm sorry that is incorrect!"

Sango laughed at the contestant bitterly, wishing she had at least had the chance for that prize. She then realized that she had forgot to hang up the phone. She was just about to when she heard the announcer say;

"Lets try with caller #5" Sango pressed the phone back to her ear, trying not to get excited.

"Hello, caller #5?" Sango was shocked to realize that the voice she had heard was comming from the phone!

"Hello?" she said warily.

"Caller #5, do you know the Japanese word for demon?"

"Yes I do, it's youkai" Sango replied, trying to keep calm.

"You are right! You are now entered into the sweepstakes for a trip to Japan for two! Not to mention our other assortment of goodies you could get with it! Please stay on the line so we can get some information from you!"

Sango walked around the rest of the day like a zombie. Somehow now the dent in her rental car seemed smaller, and so did every other problem that she had come across that day. Sango had decided that she wouldn't say anything to anyone until she knew for sure that she was going.

From that day forth, Sango listened to that station religiously. Finally the day came when they would call the winner. Stationed by the phone, Sango waited tensely.

"Alright. We are about to call the winner of our sweepstakes. Hold on to your phones listeners it could be you! First, lets play a song for the lucky winner in advance"

Sango almost hit the floor. Just call already! She had tried not to get worked up about the contest, but she had failed miserably. The song, thankfully, was a short one.

"Alright listeners, we are now calling the winner!"

When Sango's phone rang, she pounced on it.

"Hello?"

A/N: Ahhaahahahahah I'm evil and proud of it. I'm sure you can guess what happens. But guess what, you're wrong. Trust me, you have no idea. Anyways, please read and reveiw this. I will be posting the next chapter later. I already know this will be short, because I don't feel like writing something long winded, its just supposed to be funny. Well anyways RRRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEWWW!


	2. Home

"Hello?" Sango said breathlessly, picking up the phone in a hurry. Her negative reaction was less than expected from the caller.

"What do you want Kagome?" Sango inattentively snapped.

"Um? I just wanted to see what was up. Oh and tell you..." Sango's attention turned once more to the radio.

"Oh, and the line was busy. Hmm... Now what do we do... I guess we'll just have to call another person. Unless... if you are listening to this people, get off your phones! You could be the lucky winner. We're going to try to call you again!" said the male announcer cheerfully. In the background of the mindless chatter he was now going on about to waste time, Sango heard some obvious objections from the others on the show.

"Now, contestants are you ready?" he said again.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango interjected into Kagome's story.

"Yeah?"

"Call you back 'k?"

"Uh..." -Click- Sango hung up and waited tensely.

On the radio, Sango heard the phone ring, and sadly noted that she didn't hear her own mimic the noise. Finally the winner picked up.

"Hello?" said the excited person. Sango laughed... the person sounded so much like... Kagome!

"Hello, congratulations! You are the winner of our Tokyo sweepstakes! So, what is your name miss?" On the other end, the caller was too busy squealing excitedly to answer. Finally, she managed to calm herself down enough to speak.

"Sorry" she apologized breathlessly, "My name is Kagome Hiragashi. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much" Kagome resumed happily squealing again.

Sango laughed. Just her luck. She enters a sweepstakes, and her best friend wins. Sango was happy for her friend, but disappointed at the same time. She knew who Kagome was probably going to take, and it wasn't her. It was most likely going to be her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

Sango went and made herself some coffee, and flicked on the TV for some entertainment. Just as she got comfortable, the phone rang. Grumbling slightly, she went and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"OH MY GOD I WON SANGO I WON THIS CONTEST..." Sango tried to decipher exactly what her friend was saying, but was having no luck.

"KAGOME!" she finally shouted, getting annoyed with the high pitched tone of her friend's voice.

"Yeah?"

"SLOW DOWN!" she requested.

"Ok. Well you see, I entered this radio sweepstakes to Japan, and I WON! And... It's a trip for two and I was wondering-"

"If Inuyasha would want to go? Of course!"

"No you idiot! If you wanted to go! Inuyasha would just say 'Keh, why would I want to go to some foreign land where I can't understand the crazy people" Kagome said, mocking her boyfriend, terribly.

"Really?" Sango said, honestly not expecting the invitation. Now it was her turn to squeal.

On the other side of the earth, a handsome man stared out of his window in deep thought.

_Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

The man's violet eyes searched the ground below him as it came into closer view. A bell dinged above.

"Miroku, we're now approaching Rome. Please do up your seatbelt sir, and ask the flight attendant if you want anything" said a man with a husky voice.

Miroku smirked. Somehow, having his own private jet wasn't quite as thrilling as he once thought it might be. Nothing was as he thought it would be. He used to envy celebrities, now he was one, and he hated it. No matter where he was, he was always having his every move watched intently. People worshipped him all because he starred in a few movies. He thought it was pathetic how women would throw themselves at him. Though, truly, he didn't mind being surrounded by them that much. No matter who they were though, they still were not that one special girl. Maybe it was silly to expect an old flame to remember him. Although he was a star, he wasn't nearly as famous in America as he was here in Europe and Japan especially. Somehow, he just couldn't get her off his mind. It was so long ago. Well... not really... it was just every moment in fame felt like ten years. Truly it had only been two since he had left America for good.

Why did he care about one girl so much? Maybe it was because she was the only one he had ever felt so deeply for. He tried to get her off his mind; he had written letters to her trying to explain how he felt. They just never sounded sincere, so he had never sent them. He knew he would once he got the words right.

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_  
_  
And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

Later-

It had been a long day for Miroku. Meeting fans, signing autographs, two different interviews, a commercial for some stupid type of pop. It was all so meaningless. Miroku knew a million people would die to be in the same spot, but it just wasn't the lifestyle he wanted to live. Really, being a celebrity wasn't a lifestyle; it was what everybody else based theirs on.

"Miroku?" called a young girl.

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you okay? You seem, not well" she asked quietly, politely, as always.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a little home sick..."

"After all this time? I guess it makes sense. We all miss the old days once and a while"

Miroku smiled. For such a young girl she seemed wise beyond her years.

"Too true. I wish we could have it all. I mean really have it all. The fame and the family"

"Nothings perfect" she said quietly, adding "Tomorrow we're going to Japan" and she slipped out of the room, leaving Miroku to his thoughts.

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

Miroku reminisced about the good old days. And he never thought that would happen for someone as young as him. Mostly he thought of her. The one woman who's smile could light up his life. Whose laugh filled his heart with joy. Whose beauty came from her soul and shone outward. His heart ached just thinking about her. His life was so surreal. He wished she could be there, and make him feel the way only she could. He knew she couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

Flashback-

"Miroku?"

Her voice shot through his heart, hitting a chord with the hurt in her voice. In that instant he wished he could have slapped himself across the face, taken everything back, made it all better, just as long as those tears would dry.

"Sango, it's not what you think"

"It's exactly what I think" she replied, and it hurt that she was right. Why? Why did he feel the need to cheat on her? Why did he think he wouldn't get caught? Why did he think that going behind her back would make things right. Why did he have to hurt her?

Somehow, he knew it was over, and she wasn't going to forgive him. He apologised sincerely, over and over until the words were bitter and meaningless. Then he met the woman who got him here. Her name was Kikyou, and she was a very famous agent from over seas. She said he had the makings of a star, and could take him away from all this pain. He believed the glamour and beauty to be true.

He would give it all up for her now though

End Flashback-

Miroku sighed deeply. He looked at the clock and realized it was late- or early to be more precise. He decided to just pack his things now, and sleep on the plane later.

Japan, he thought, throwing his clothes messily into a large suitcase.

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  


Somehow, no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else, her name never left his mind.

_Sango...I miss you_

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

Once his things were packed, he left with Rin, off to another country for an awards ceremony this time.

_Maybe...someday... I can go home._

A/N: So what do you think? Is this good so far. It was going to be a short fic, but at this rate it will be a lot longer. I decided to make it have more feeling. Please review and tell me if you can think of any improvements or changes that I could make, or input on what should happen next if you want. This one's really up in the air. I'm just making it up as I go, it's not planned at all, so I don't know what will happen next. Please review.


End file.
